Constant Drifting
by Pwerstrck4
Summary: She looked off into the distance, her eyes clouded over. It was if she was looking at something far away, but he knew better. He was standing there before her, but she focused her sight somewhere else. She so desperately wanted someone to see her, but she knew it wasn't possible. Or was it? She didn't want to hold onto that shred of hope. Oh the irony of it all...
1. Introduction: How it started

**Full Summary: She died that day, she was sure of it. She remembered the pain; she couldn't have dreamt something so realistic. So why was she still on Earth? Wasn't she supposed to go to Heaven? Isn't that how it worked when you're dead? There were too many questions for her liking. He's been having the strangest feeling of being watched, and he doesn't know whether to feel safe or threatened by it. His mother always said he was special, is his ability to see the dead what she was talking about? Doomed to walk the face of the earth, a certain blue-eyed Saiyan catches the attention of a unique little spirit. Will he be the answer to her constant wandering, or will she be the down fall of him? Summary isn't the best but give this story a try. Includes a few OCs.**

*Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, I only own my OC.*

* * *

Her legs burned and her lungs were on fire. She made her way through the deserted city as tears streamed down her face. She was the last one, the very last one in this hell-hole they called a city. Her pursuers started to catch up with her as she turned the corner into another ally. She wanted this all to end; she was tempted to stop then and there. She silently cursed herself as she pushed on.

She turned another corner only to run into a group of men cloaked in black. She gasped as she realized that they were allies with the group of people chasing her. She turned to see her pursuers again once more, only they were up close this time. She bared her teeth as they were soon upon her. Two of the men held her arms and contained her as the leader stepped forward.

He backhanded her continuously until her blood was on his hands. A malicious smirk appeared on his features as the girl went limp. He knew better though. "Drop her." He said darkly. The girl fell into a crumpled heap on the filthy ground of the ally. Just as the girl thought she had a chance to run, the leader kicked her directly in the right side of her rib cage.

She screamed in agony.

He continued this a few more times before the girl's screams ceased. Her breathing was irregular. The man snickered as he pulled out a gun and pressed it against her right temple. "Any last words, mutt, before we completely wipe out your disgusting kind for good?" He said, some sort of twisted excitement spewing out of his voice. The girl coughed up blood before she had a smirk of her own. "One actually", the girl over dramatically took a deep breath in, and screamed one word that could be heard throughout the city and beyond.

"NIKE!"

The man's face contorted with anger as he pulled the trigger to the gun.

The shot was heard throughout the city.

The girl jerked slightly before her body lay still on the ground.

The man looked down at the body in disgust. His henchmen looked wide-eyed at their boss. "You actually did it, boss." The closest man said in an almost inaudible voice. The leader gave the man in question a glare. "It had to be done. We needed to rid the world of that disgusting race." The leader replied coldly.

Backup arrived two weeks later.

Unfortunately, by that time, the damage couldn't be undone.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Yay! People actually read my fanfiction! So I apologize that I didn't update as quickly as I have wanted to. I promise to be quicker in the future. To my reviewers….

5h3nai: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! ^_^

Viva La Amore: Thank you! I'll try to make the next Chapters longer! Thank you for your feedback! ^_^

Tiffany7898: I don't know, we'll see ^_^

Happy Reading everyone! ^_^

_Sentences of Italics= Thoughts_

***Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, nor the works of literature that I may reference in my writing. I only own my one OC* **

* * *

Chapter One~

**(?'s POV) **

I woke up facing unfamiliar ground.

_Where am I? I thought….that….I… _

I lost my train of thought when I heard voices approaching me. I took in my surroundings to see that I was lying in the middle of the sidewalk, and that there were two women walking towards me. I stood up and brushed myself off. I then gained the courage to speak to them.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" I asked as politely as I could. They continued their seemingly boring conversation, as if they didn't hear me. I thought nothing of it, and tried to ask my question again.

"Excuse me, Where am I?"

The amount of shock I received was indescribable as the two women walked right through me, as if I didn't exist.

That was when it hit me.

I _didn't _exist. I _died. _

How long ago did my murder happen? Where was I and why was I still on Earth?

I was positive that I was still on Earth because I was almost certain that spirits couldn't walk through other spirits.

I decided that it was no use to continue trying to get people to see me, so I just started walking. A shred of hope was awakened when I came to a realization.

_What if I'm not the only spirit like this? _

I walked towards what I assumed was a park. If there was anything I had plenty of, time was certainly abundant.

* * *

(Third person Omniscient POV)

The final bell of the day rang as the students stampeded out of their assigned classes. The most notable of those students, was Trunks Briefs. Not only did he stand out due to his unique hair color, he was also the most popular in school. The high school senior was the President of Student Council, the captain of the Soccer team, fluently spoke four different languages, and not to mention the fact that he was also the next heir to Capsule Corporation. Trunks Briefs, had it all.

Everyone that came across the teen tried to become acquainted with him. Though Trunks had a very vast social group, his best and childhood friend was named Goten Son. Goten was almost as popular as Trunks. Goten was the co-captain of the soccer team, President of the Community Service Club, and a current instructor of a well-known gym in the city. That is not all that makes both of them best friends though. Both Trunks and Goten were demi-Saiyans, better known as Saiyan-Human hybrids. They did not tell anyone at school about this fact. The last thing they needed was to become oversized science experiments.

"Hey Trunks, over here!" Goten yelled as he waved his best friend over. Trunks laughed to himself as he looked to see Goten waving him over a little too enthusiastically. Trunks jogged over to Goten as they both exited the large building.

"Hey Goten, what's new?" Trunks said to Goten in a friendly manner as they both walked back to their individual houses after a long day of school.

"Nothing really, just setting up a car wash for the next Community Service Fundraiser. Which also brings me to my next question, Can you get the rest of the Soccer Team to be on board? They listen to you better than they listen to me…" Goten trailed off as he sighed. No one ever took him seriously. It never really bothered him until he tried to be serious about something.

Trunks thought about it for a moment. He then smiled at his childhood friend.

"Sure Goten! I'll get them to come. Besides, you know as much as I do that if we come, every girl in school would come to just drool over us." Trunks said with humor in his voice, as well as a smirk that rivaled his father's.

Goten couldn't help it. He laughed so hard that he received a couple of death glares from other passing civilians. Goten took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No problem Goten. I mean, why not? It'll be fun!" he said calmly as they passed by the local park.

It was a fairly large park, since it was the only one in the city. There were many open fields, trees, and play grounds. There was a group of kids playing soccer on one of the green, clean-cut fields. There were the occasional cheers from spectators of the soccer game, but the park was over-all quiet. The sky turned brilliant colors of orange, red, and pink as the sun started to set over the horizon. The air was crisp and the sky was cloudless, it was definitely a beautiful sight to the two high school seniors. They stopped in front of the entrance to enjoy the scenery.

Suddenly, there was an eerie breeze that blew steadily past the two boys. They shivered, but they seemed to be the only ones that could feel it. The two Saiyan hybrids shared an uneasy stare as they seemingly communicated without using words.

"You know what that means Goten, let's get out of here." Trunks said as a shiver quaked through his body. Goten just nodded silently as his eyes were still wide.

They both continued to walk down the street at a faster pace. They were on the brink of a full out run until they put a good distance between them and the park.

Goten was panting as they finally stopped to talk about the events that just took place no more than five minutes ago.

"Trunks, I thought you said that _they_ don't hang around well-populated places." Goten said as he continued to pant more out of shock rather than exhaustion.

Trunks' eyebrows knit together as he was deep in thought. "I don't know Goten, maybe it was a spirit that just passed. Although, it does bother me that the spirit was wandering during the day-time. Maybe we should tell my parents about this one."

Goten nodded as they both headed towards Capsule Corporation. Unknown to both of them, they were being watched by the same presence that they felt in the park. The petite spirit stood with her hands at her sides, her electric blue eyes staring off in the distance after the two seniors. The girl's jet black hair shadowed her face as it fell over her eyes. She heaved a heavy sigh, as she disappeared into the shadows of the fast approaching night.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading my story! Also, this is my first fanfiction, so advice is greatly appreciated!

With that being said, onto Chapter Two! I made this Chapter longer than the others, tell me what you think!

***Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any works of Literature that I mention. I only own my OC.* **

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

**(Third Person omniscient POV) **

"Hmmmm, well I've never heard of something like that before…"

Trunks and Goten had just told Bulma about the encounter they had in the park a few hours ago. They both were very relieved that it was a Friday, because neither Trunks nor Goten knew what they would do if they both needed to attend school the next day. The last thing they didn't was to be attacked by spirits in the middle of the school day.

"What do you mean you've never heard of something like that before?" Trunks asked his mother with panic vaguely laced in his voice. Bulma sighed. Sometimes her son could be even more stubborn than his father.

"I mean that in all my time in being a Sensitive, I've never heard of a spirit roaming around in well-populated places during the day-time hours. It's quite puzzling actually. We may have to ask for some other opinions…" Bulma trailed off as she was deep in thought.

"Is that code for you're going to tell my parents about it as well?" Goten said with a genuine smile.

Bulma laughed a little. _'Leave it to Goten to shed a little light on the situation.' _She thought to herself.

"I'm afraid so Goten, but we'll do that in the morning. Why don't you stay here for the night? I'll call Chi so she won't flip out on you. We can't honestly risk having either of you two getting attacked." Bulma said seriously, aiming the last part of her statement to both of the seniors standing in front of her.

Trunks and Goten nodded. "Thanks Bulma!" Goten happily replied as he and Trunks walked off in the direction of the Gravity Room. "We'll be in the Gravity Room if you need us mom!" Trunks yelled back towards his mother as they were in the adjacent hallway.

Bulma shook her head with a small smile on her face. _'Kami what am I going to do with those two?'_ She thought as she started up on dinner. She knew that she had her work cut out for her. She had three Saiyans in her house normally, plus another?

She heaved a heavy sigh. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

***Meanwhile, somewhere else…* (?'s POV) **

After I saw the two strange boys leave, I continued my aimless walking. My heart felt heavy and I wanted to cry, but no tears would flow. I've been walking around aimlessly for about a month now. For some odd reason, those two boys awakened the long forgotten hope I had abandoned weeks ago. I felt, with an ache in my heart, that maybe someone would finally be able to see me.

The excitement that I felt when they both stopped in front of the park that I was standing in was indescribable.

Before I even had a chance to see if they could see me, they both bolted out of there.

So I followed them, but they seemed to be scared and shaken up about something. They walked away and that then leads me to where I am now.

Aimlessly walking.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. In the middle of the city, was a huge, dome-shaped building. In big, bold lettering, it read "_**Capsule Corporation**_". There was a strong feeling in my gut that told me to head towards that building. I don't know why or how, I just trusted the feeling in my gut and headed in the direction of the strange building.

And I hoped, with an ache in my chest, that I wouldn't be disappointed.

The first smile in a long time graced my features as I let out a silent, half-hearted chuckle.

Oh the irony of it all…

* * *

***Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation a few hours later…* (Third Person Omniscient POV) **

Trunks lied awake as his thoughts prevented him from getting much sleep. He couldn't stop thinking Goten knew already, but he left out a small detail when he told his mother about the presence they felt.

He didn't mention the fact that the presence didn't feel aggressive. In fact, it felt like quite the opposite.

The presence felt lonely, sad, and hopeless. So much so, that he honestly felt bad for it.

This fact, however, did not calm down his curiosity one bit. In fact, all it did was fuel it. Making him more and more curious by the second.

'_Who was the presence? What were they like when they were alive? How did they die? Why would they choose a park to roam around instead of the standard graveyard?' _Trunks thought as his curiosity was getting the best of him.

Trunks let out an aggravated groan as he threw the bed sheets off of him and side-stepped around Goten, who was a sleeping figure on his floor. Before he left the room, Trunks grabbed his cell phone off of his nightstand. He was remembering the promise he made to Goten earlier before the events of the park happened. Trunks was never one to back down from his promises.

Trunks walked down the hallway from his bedroom, not bothering to turn any lights on. Because of his Saiyan Bloodline, he has always had extremely good vision in the dark.

Trunks made the first left he saw and walked down the long stair case. Once he was on the main floor, he walked in the direction of the kitchen. He chuckled to himself as he passed by the Gravity Room only to find that it wasn't running and that his father wasn't in there. His father rarely ever stopped training in the Gravity Room, especially at night. That meant only one thing to Trunks.

'_Guess they weren't happy with just two kids, huh…' _he thought with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Trunks quickly shook his head, deciding that he didn't want to see that picture.

Trunks moved down the hallway with ease as he finally made it to his destination, the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time as he walked towards the fridge.

'_So it's 2:04am….. guess I'm not getting much sleep tonight…'_ Trunks thought with a frown.

He opened up the fridge door and pulled out a water bottle. He twisted the cap open and started drinking it leisurely as he flipped through his text messages.

_2 unread messages _

So he had missed some messages. Trunks decided that since it was the middle of the night, he had more than enough time to read through what he had missed.

'_Unread message from Sabrina' _

Trunks inwardly groaned. Sabrina was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and made many, more-than-noticeable, advances towards him. He braced himself for what he was about to read.

'_Hey Trunks, I just wanted to know if you were going to the big party Saturday. Since, you know, we're technically a couple now I figured we could show up together.' _

Trunks cringed at the message. He could practically hear her high pitched voice in his head as he read it. He typed a quick reply back, though highly doubting that she would get the message that he _did not_ want to go out with her.

'_Sorry, I'm not interested in a long-term relationship right now. Also, I don't do parties.' _

'_Okay, next message.' _He thought as he suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine. He disregarded it completely, blaming it on the fact that he was only in sweats and a tank top.

'_Unread message from Chad' _

Trunks nearly started laughing then and there. Chad was center-forward on the soccer team and definitely the clown of all of them. He quickly opened up the message.

'_Yo dude, where'd u run off 2? As soon as the bell rang u & Goten split outta there. U guys still coming 2 the scrimmage 2morrow?' _

Trunks did a perfect face palm as he realized that he forgot about the scrimmage that they had for soccer later that day. Trunks' demeanor rose when he realized that the scrimmage was at 11am, the chances of an attack at that time were very slim. He shot back a reply, confident in his resolve.

'_You bet! I need a favor to ask though. Goten's holding a car-wash for the Community Service club, can you get the rest of the guys on board and make sure they actually show up?' _

He only had to wait a total of five seconds before Chad's reply came.

'_Sure no problem! Just give me a date and time; I'll get all the guys there.' _

Trunks smiled, he knew Chad would get the job done. He typed back another quick reply before shutting his phone off.

'_It's gonna be Next Saturday at 1pm. Make sure everyone's there otherwise they're all doing five extra suicides at the following practice.' _

Trunks was about to make his way back to his room when he suddenly felt the same presence that he felt in the park behind him. He turned to see something he definitely didn't expect.

Standing next to the table was a girl who looked about his age. Only thing that threw him off was the fact that her height probably came out to be just about 5 feet. She was wearing a black zip-up hoodie with a black tank top underneath. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Her long, wavy hair came down to her waist, and was darker shade of black than night itself. Her skin was naturally tan, as if she had been outside her entire life.

One thing stuck out the most to the Saiyan hybrid though. It made him both scared and fascinated.

Even though the girl was see through and faded, like most spirits, her electric blue eyes seemed to be the brightest feature on her. They seemed to have lost no color at all.

He couldn't deny the fact that he found her very attractive. He found himself lost at words for a few minutes. Her mouth moved ever so slightly, but no words came out. Trunks snapped out of his trance and took a step towards her, finally daring to say a word.

"Who are you?" he asked in a husky voice that sent shivers up the girl's spine.

The girl's eyes widened, happiness evident in just her bright blue irises. One thought crossed her mind, a thought she never imagined she would ever hear again.

'_He…..can see me….?'_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, this fanfic has a lot of views! Thank you all who have (and are) reading this! I really appreciate it! Again, this is my first fanfiction on this site, so advice is greatly appreciated! Tell me how you all like the chapter, because it gives me motivation! Thank you to all that have reviewed! Sorry for not updating right away, I went skiing and it took me a while to get back into the swing of things. ^^"

Quick Re-upload here, I noticed a few mistakes that would change the story entirely if they weren't fixed. Nothing too drastic, but there are definitely a few changes made. ^^"

TeeLee123: For the part that creeped you out, Hahaha well that's what I was aiming for lol! I was aiming for an "Omg holy crap" moment lol! For the part about Goten, Lol that's how I envisioned him laughing as well! Hahaha I love writing Goten moments! And for your second review, thank you! Lol I wanted her to seem scary at first, you'll see as the story unfolds that looks are just only skin-deep. Thank you, I'm glad you like the story!

_Thank you to LilLaoRyo704 and Tiffany7898 for adding this story as a favorite! _

_Thank you to 5h3nai, SaChan22, TeeLee123, and Tiffany7898 for following this story! _

_**Song Prompt: **__**Powerless**__** by Linkin Park and **__**Skin to Bone**__** by Linkin Park**_

***Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, any works of Literature I mention or any songs that mention in the following fanfic.* **

* * *

_**Chapter 3~ **_

**(Third person Omniscient POV)**

The girl finally snapped out of her trance when she realized that the undeniably attractive teen standing in front of her could see her. His voice kept repeating itself in her head, _'Who are you?'_

She cursed herself for zoning out again, finally becoming aware that he was waiting for an answer from cleared her throat, for it had been a while since she had actually used her voice.

"Wait, hold up. _You_," she said pointing a finger at Trunks, "Can see me?"

Trunks was taken aback for a moment. _'She didn't know that Sensitives could see her?' _Trunks thought questioningly.

"Yeah actually, a lot of people can see you. You didn't know that?" Trunks said with a vague sense of curiosity.

The girl was appalled. _'People can actually see me? Then how come everyone ignored me?' _she thought as questions continued to swirl around her head frantically.

"Y-you…can?" The girl paused as the fact finally sank in. Her eyes lit up with life and seemingly glowed even brighter as a small smile formed on her features. It was the most alive she has felt ever since a month ago when she woke up there.

"Well in that case, my name is Hope! What's yours?" The girl, or Hope, said as she held out her hand to Trunks.

Trunks couldn't help but smile at the girl's sudden change in personality. _'Her smile is so contagious.' _ He thought with a silent laugh.

"Well I usually don't tell my name to strangers, but I'll make an exception for you." He said with slight humor in his voice, earning a half-hearted chuckle from the petite spirit. He reached out for her hand that was still outstretched, thinking his hand would pass right through it.

"My name is Trunks, nice to make your acquaintance." He said happily as he gripped her hand and shook it, much to his surprise that his hand didn't pass through hers. "How was I…" He said as his eyes widened with surprise. He was used to weird things happening to him, but this was a first.

Hope laughed at his surprised expression, she had missed human interaction. "Cool trick huh? I learned it from another spirit while I was wandering…" The petite spirit said while recalling the memory, grateful for the little talent she had learned from the ever wise and ancient spirit.

"Oh…" was the only thing the Saiyan hybrid could say.

Trunks' eyes widened as he felt Goten's energy signal walking down the stairs, heading in his direction. He frantically looked at Hope with wide eyes as he tried to tell her that someone was coming through hand gestures and facial expressions.

Hope's expression changed from whimsical to confused. A few minutes went by of Trunks frantically making strange hand gestures and weird facial expressions when Hope finally concluded that the teen was crazy and/or intoxicated. Her expression changed a final time going from confused to impassive.

As soon as Hope's facial expression changed for the final time, Trunks stopped his useless attempt to warn her and stared for a few minutes at her now impassive face. _'She looks so hopeless… I wonder what happened to her or better yet, how she died…' _he thought quietly to himself. Just as Goten was a few feet from the door, Trunks finally made a last minute decision.

"You have to get out of here before someone sees you-" Trunks was abruptly cut off by Goten entering the kitchen, his mouth immediately dropping open at the sight of his best friend talking to a spirit.

Hope raised one eyebrow instinctively out of curiosity. The teen seemed to look her age, standing roughly around the 6' mark in height. He had black hair like hers, his spiking up in various directions and seemingly defying the laws of gravity. The final detail about the teen's profile was his notable onyx colored eyes. _'Is he another one…?' _Hope thought as he continued to stand there in a trance.

Goten snapped out of his trance after about a few minutes, and when he did, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Trunks! What the hell!?" He exclaimed loudly as he walked over to the quietly conversing pair on the opposite side of the room. Trunks' eyes widened as he met his friend half-way, wanting to explain everything to him before he made a scene.

"Sshh….Goten you'll wake everyone up! Look, I'll explain everything once you calm down." Trunks angrily whispered as he held his friend back from the shocked spirit 3 feet in front of them.

Although Trunks had known the petite spirit for a short while, he felt that there was something about her that wasn't normal. He couldn't deny the fact that he was curious about her, but he couldn't do that if either Goku or Vegeta found out that she had confronted him. He stepped protectively in front of her, effectively blocking Goten from getting close to her. The petite spirit's head was spinning, everything was happening too fast for her liking.

Hope messaged her temples in an attempt to sort out her thoughts.

Goten and Trunks seemingly communicated without words. After a few excruciatingly long, silent minutes went by, Goten sighed in defeat and Trunks' stance became more relaxed. Hope stood there awkwardly, very confused with the recent turn of events.

"So can you explain everything you know to me now?" asked a very exasperated Goten. Trunks chuckled quietly, and then explained everything he knew so far to Goten. Hope silently chuckled as she saw Goten's expression change dramatically.

"Oh…" Goten said as he finally started to understand Hope's situation. He then gave Hope the signature Son smile as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his hand, another trait he picked up by his father.

"Well it looks like I misjudged you Hope. My name's Goten, nice to meet you!" Goten said in a friendly tone.

Hope smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

The trio stood there in silence, all silently contemplating on what to say next. Goten broke the silence first.

"So you've been wandering around for a while now I'll assume. Did you die with any regrets? That's the only reason I could think of on why you're still on earth."

Hope sighed and shook her head. "Not that I can currently think of." She sighed again. "I don't know what to do…" She trailed off as a few tears slipped down her partially transparent face.

Trunks closed the distance between him and the petite spirit and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. He smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry, Goten and I will help you, right Goten?" He directed his last statement at Goten rather than Hope.

Goten, who was caught off guard by the question, stuttered at first in his reply.

"Wha- Oh yeah of course!" Goten said nervously as his best friend gave him a deadly glare.

Hope's eyes lit up with happiness. "Really!? Thanks! You guys are the best!"

Just as Hope was about to say more, Goten and Trunks' eyes widened as they both felt Vegeta's energy signal work its way in their direction.

Hope, now figuring out the two boys, knew what their sudden change in expressions meant.

"Someone's coming, isn't there?" She said with raised eyebrows.

Trunks laughed nervously. "Well you catch on quick! But yeah, my father's coming and if he finds you…" he trailed off in dismay.

Hope nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll find you guys if I remember anything." Hope said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, how will you be able to find us?" Goten asked frantically.

Hope smiled as the mysterious aura she had when she first appeared returned. "I have my ways."

Hope laughed silently as they both seemed to be intimidated by her statement. She gave a short wave with her hand as she passed through the nearest wall, and her presence seemingly disappeared. Trunks knew better though to think that she would have disappeared. He knew that she was now out of range of both his and Goten senses. That didn't make him feel any better though. Vegeta was a better and more experienced Sensitive than him and Goten combined. His senses had an _extremely_ larger range than his and Goten's. His train of thought was broken when Goten finally spoke up.

"What have you gotten us into?" Goten said as he rubbed his temples.

Trunks was about to knock some sense into Goten when Vegeta showed his face in the kitchen, his usual scowl planted on his face.

He raised an eyebrow at his son and his rival's son, knowing that they were up to something. He turned to leave and said something short directed at his son.

"If you did something illegal, tell you mother because I'm not about to fill out a police report." He said as he walked off in the direction of the gravity room.

Trunks sighed and checked his phone for the time. He did a near perfect face-palm when it read _4:00am_.

"Oh kami, what did I get ourselves into?" He muttered as he turned to head back up to his room. Goten fell into step behind him.

"I'm asking the exact same question." Goten smiled mischievously at the Saiyan hybrid in front of him and braced for the impact of his best friend's fist as he said this:

"Man, the things you do for a girl sometimes, Trunks."

Trunks turned around and slapped Goten upside the head. Goten laughed hysterically as his friend turned around and ran down the hallway towards the stairs, faint blush being evident proof of his embarrassment.

"Hey wait up!" Goten yelled while still slightly laughing. He then ran to catch up with Trunks only to be locked out of the room.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Goten said while still holding on to the doorknob.

Trunks laughed from the other side of the door. "That's what you get for being a jackass!" he said while laughing himself.

They continued this until Bulma got up and unlocked the door from the outside.

'_Things are finally starting to look peaceful here…'_ Trunks thought with a smile as he finally drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

***Meanwhile, somewhere distant and secluded* **

_**(A/N: Song prompt for this little section~ **__**When They Come For Me**__** by Linkin Park)**_

A man sat on his throne with a bored expression on his face. This man looked no older than his early 20s. He had raven black hair that was messy and unkempt. He had dark, soulless eyes that analytically surveyed his surroundings. The man abruptly stood up, showing that he was tall and lean, but no less intimating.

He walked towards one of his advisors and slowly looked him over, looking for any sign of fear. When he was satisfied, he spoke to the advisor.

"What is your report?" He said in a voice that flowed like silk.

"We have gotten a lock on the person of interest. I am afraid that there is one complication sire." The advisor said monotonously.

The man's impassive expression was replaced with a scowl.

"And what is that complication?" His voice held more of a vicious tone to it now.

The advisor winced but then immediately changed his expression to impassive again.

"The person of interest has recently been killed, and she is now a wandering spirit on a planet called Earth." The advisor said as he pulled out a small device. The advisor entered a key into the device, which then showed a hologram. This hologram showed the quadrants of the universe, and then zoomed up to a familiar green and blue planet.

The man nodded and took the device from the advisor's hands. He observed the device a few seconds more before crushing it to pieces in his right hand.

"That is no complication, bring me the target." The man said as he sat back down his throne.

"Yes Sire!" All the advisors said simultaneously as they all ran out of the throne room.

The man then smirked as he pulled out another device similar to the one that he previously crushed. He typed in a key and a hologram appeared out of the device. It showed the image of a _very _familiar girl.

The girl was short and skinny. She had jet black hair darker than night itself, and had tanned skin that made it look like she had lived in the sun her entire life.

To complete the girl's profile, she had electric blue eyes that seemed to be glowing.

The man chuckled darkly.

"Just because one of my generals made the mistake of killing you in the sweep, that doesn't mean that you can get away from me that easily. Prepare yourself sweetheart, because I'm coming for you…"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well isn't this fanfic getting popular? Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews, your feedback is greatly appreciated! This chapter might be longer than the rest I have written so far, I don't know, we'll see. n_n I apologize that it took me so long to post this Chapter! About half way through writing it I got myself a bad case of writer's block. I managed to pull through though, so I'm happy. Any way, to my reviewers:

Tiffany7898: Hahaha yes, another cliffhanger! I tried to make it as realistic as possible when I was writing how they would all come together. Thank you, I'm glad you like my story! If you were just speechless for that, you should see what I have planned for this story! ;)

TeeLee123: Hahaha well what else do you expect from the Prince of all Saiyans? I don't think parenting was widely practiced on his home planet lol! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

_**(Song Prompt: **_**Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic**_**)**_

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, ANY WORKS OF LITERATURE, AND/OR ANY SONGS THAT I MENTION IN THE FOLLOWING FAN-FICTION. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.* **

_**Chapter 4~ **_

***The next morning, at Capsule Corporation* **

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEP! **_

Trunks rolled over and groaned as he hit 'snooze' on his alarm clock. He was about to fall back asleep when all of the sudden Goten jumped on top of him.

"Get off your butt you lazy bum! We have a scrimmage today slacker!" Goten yelled as he trapped Trunks into a headlock.

Trunks growled in an animalistic manner as he threw Goten off of him.

"Oh you better run, because I swear when I get my hands on you I'm going to-" Trunks was cut off by Goten's laughing fit. Trunks took a threatening step towards Goten, who consequently ran out of the room while still laughing.

Trunks silently chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. He turned around to read the time on his alarm clock, and did a perfect face-palm when he did.

The clock read _10:15am_.

Their scrimmage was at eleven in the morning.

Trunks' eyes widened in surprise. _'Shit.'_ He thought angrily as he started to throw on practice clothes. He was going to be late.

Trunks ran out of his bedroom while still pulling his shirt over his head. He practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen as he was thinking of drills to run before the team was to physically scrimmage.

Trunks grabbed a stack of pancakes that his mother was currently making at the stove top. Just as he was about to leave with the stack in his hand, his mother's voice halted his current train of thought.

"Where do you think you're going with those?"

Trunks could practically feel his mother's eyes glaring a hole in the back of his head.

"I'm running late, Mom. I have to get going." He mumbled as he started to shove the pancakes in his mouth. Bulma nearly fainted at her son's current table manners. She didn't care about whether or not her son was late. _'He is going sit down and eat like a human being, whether he likes it or not.'_ She thought as a vein popped out of her forehead, indicating her anger to the Saiyan hybrid standing in front of her.

"Back it up mister and sit at the table like a normal human being. I think I raised you better than to have you walk around and eat like a Neanderthal." Bulma's voice held a threatening edge to it, revealing that this was an order and not a request.

Trunks immediately turned around and nervously laughed. Bulma raised one eye-brow at her son as she handed him a plate to put his food on. Trunks reluctantly took the plate and placed his stack of pancakes on top of it. He sighed and walked slowly to the table and sat down on the closest chair to him.

Both mother and son continued to do their own individual tasks in the peaceful silence of the large Capsule Corporation kitchen. After a few minutes of silence, Trunks spoke in between rushed mouthfuls of food.

"So where did Goten go?"

Bulma smiled, indicating that she had cooled off and was no longer mad at her son. "Well Chi had called him earlier this morning. He apparently had to go home as soon as you got up. He said that he'll meet you at the scrimmage though."

Now it was Trunks' turn to be pissed. A faint vein revealed itself on Trunks' forehead as he started seething.

"So that's why he jumped on me this morning, he knew that he had to leave right after that!" Trunks said through gritted teeth. Then he laughed to himself. "Oh he's going to get it in the scrimmage today."

Bulma laughed to herself as she watched her son formulate a plan in his head. _'Well he takes after the one and only Bulma Briefs.' _ Bulma thought with a smile as she checked the time.

"Trunks what time do you have to be at the scrimmage?" She asked while still looking at the clock.

Trunks temporarily paused his eating to answer her question. "Um, eleven. Why?"

Bulma gasped as she looked at the clock one more time. "Well you better get to stepping then, because it's ten to eleven!" she exclaimed as she shooed her son out of the kitchen. Trunks' eyes widened in surprise as he then stuffed the remainder of his breakfast in his mouth. He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Despite his extremely busy morning, Trunks' thoughts kept on leading him back to Hope and the events of the previous night. His eye-brows knit together as he looked in the mirror and put toothpaste on his toothbrush. There was something that she wasn't telling him, that he knew. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that was off.

By this time, Trunks had grabbed his soccer bag and ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could to the park they had first felt Hope's presence. _'How ironic…'_ He thought with a small smile. His thoughts then lead him back to the mysterious phantom he had met earlier for the third time since he woke up. He then groaned in frustration. He needed to think of things other than the spirit he had only met less than twenty-four hours ago.

He sighed.

'_This is going to be a really long day…'_

_**(Song Prompt: **_**Of Glorious Plumage by Richard Meyer**_**)**_

**(Meanwhile, Hope's POV) **

Everyone has their weak spot. The one thing that, despite your best efforts, will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how strong you are otherwise. For some people, it's love. Others, money or alcohol. Mine was even worse: my ever haunting checkered past.

I sat down on the nearest bench to me in the same park I hung around before the events of last night. I sighed and braced myself for impact as the memories came rushing back to me. They were like a sudden flashflood in the desert, threatening to swallow me under if I didn't strive to keep myself afloat.

_***Flashback~ Third Person Omniscient POV* **_

_A girl with jet black hair no older than eight years old ran through the forest with ease, navigating around large, twisted, knobby stumps of previously cut down trees and the sporadic appearance of lanky, substantial tree roots that covered the narrow path. The sky was a clear shade of rose pink and there was a calm breeze blowing. The normal sound of cicadas was not heard, and it seemed that even Mother Nature was taking a breather that day. _

_There was an ominous cloud hanging in the air, in contrast to the peaceful exterior of that day. The air seemed hotter, hotter than usual. As the girl continued to run, there was faint red glow seen in the distance. As the girl got closer and closer to her desired destination, blood-curdling screams were beginning to be heard in the distance. Smoke started to hang in the air as an opening to the forest path was seen just a few meters from the girl. _

_Her lungs started to burn with every breath, but the girl pushed herself to run even faster. The girl's eyes widened as soon as she reached the opening of the forest into the light. _

_In front of the girl was, or what used to be, a small little village. The multiple large huts made out of wood and straw, were now burning down at a rapid pace. There was a group of thirty soldiers in the village scattered around seeming to be looking for something. _

_The girl gasped as a boy about the age of eleven who was previously watching the burning buildings turned around and looked directly at her. The light from the fires outlining his sharp features, his lanky build, and his dark eyes. He held a superior air around him, as well as wearing armor that signified his royalty status. The boy, recognizing the girl's fear due to her expression, took a step forward in the girl's direction. When the girl stepped back, the boy did something one would not expect from a child his age. _

_There was a wicked glint in his eyes, as his mouth twisted into eerie smirk of victory. _

_***End of Flashback~ Hope's POV* **_

I gasped as I came back to reality in a layer of cold sweat. I briefly wondered when I passed out and for how long, but then I brushed it aside. Why would it matter? I was dead anyway, I had all the time in the world.

I was out long enough to realize that there was a high school soccer team practicing on the field closest to the bench I was currently laying on. I looked around the field of sweaty soccer players, who were apparently versing each other. I immediately spotted Trunks out of the crowd of males. I silently laughed to myself.

'_That's what you get for having purple hair, rich boy.'_ I thought while still silently laughing.

The next person who I recognized was Goten. He was pretty easy to pick out, considering that I didn't recognize anyone else from the group playing on the field.

I stood up from the bench and sat on the sidelines of the bright green field. As long as I was there, mind as well watch. Judging from the position I was currently in, Trunks was the captain of the team. He called a time out and the two opposing teams gathered around the opposite sideline. They all seemed out of breath by that point, so they probably have been practicing for quite a while now.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun high in it, close to the zenith. According to my knowledge of the sun, it was probably high noon at that point.

The sky was a bright, sapphire blue and there were very few clouds in the sky. The fake grass from the soccer fields were a bright green and the trees swayed softly in the warm breeze. It all seemed so perfect and peaceful. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen, something big. There was an anxious cloud in the air, and I was almost positive that I wasn't the only one that could feel it. My assumptions were then confirmed when Trunks looked in my direction, as if he had seen me this entire time. I wouldn't have been surprised if he did. His smile faded from his face, indicating that he felt the potential danger as well.

Suddenly, an energy signal approached Earth's atmosphere at a rapid pace. I sensed it due to a trick I learned back when I was alive. I recognized it immediately and my eyes widened. The only thought that was comprehensible in my head made itself heard loud and clear above all the other thoughts that were swimming around in my consciousness.

'_We're screwed…' _

**(Meanwhile, on the ship outside of Earth's atmosphere)**

_**(Song Prompt:**_** When They Come For Me by Linkin Park**_**) **_

"Sire, we made it to Earth within the time you requested. We arrived within twenty-four hours, just like you requested." The advisor said as he stepped forward towards the throne of the young prince.

The prince held his bored expression for a few moments before a smirk etched itself onto his features. He stood up as his superior air surrounded him again. He swaggered over to the giant window over on the right side of the room. He bent over slightly to see the bright green and blue planet underneath the fairly large ship.

His smirk grew even wider.

"Such a beautiful planet, wouldn't it be a shame if it continued to go untouched like this; adhering to an age of anarchy?" The Prince's voice was calm and flowed like silk, sending chills down the advisor's spine.

The advisor's eyes widened. He was the only one in the throne room, which put him at more risk of feeling the prince's wrath if he got on his bad side.

"What are you implying, sire?" He said quietly and hesitantly. He wanted to regret the question the moment he said it.

To the advisor's surprise, the prince chuckled darkly. The advisor swallowed hard. _'Goodbye world…' _he thought with wide eyes.

"That's a great question. What I am _implying _is that this planet could be a great addition to the empire. We may have more business here than just the 'person of interest' mission we originally came here for. Don't you agree?" The prince said in a voice that held a subtle edge to it, indicating that the advisor should agree if he valued his life.

The advisor hesitated at first, but caught himself just in time.

"Of course sire!"

The prince's smirk widened even more, if that was possible.

"I knew you were smarter than what you appeared to be. Send a message back home. Tell them that I request the royal army here at this planet within ten days time."

The advisor bowed and muttered a short "Yes Sire" before running out of the throne room. The young prince walked back over to his throne and sat down.

He leaned back in his chair and the darkness of the room started to shadow the features of his body. The prince's hair shadowed underneath both of his eyes, but the color of them were still seen clearly. The last thing that could be seen of the prince through the shadows was the color of his eyes. Though one could not see his mouth, a person could easily tell that he was still smirking. The color of his eyes was startling. They were one solid, spine chilling color.

Red.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm very sorry this Chapter took so long to upload, life decided to be mean to me lately. I also apologize that this chapter is on the shorter side, I promise to make the next one twice as long. Another thing, I noticed that when I uploaded the last chapter, I forgot to put those line thingies in when I switched POV and/or setting, so I'm sorry 'bout that! I might go back and fix that, I might not, we'll see. With that…

To my reviewers:

Tiffany7898: Thanks! Lol, that part was supposed to be horrifying! It adds to the effect XD Thanks for reviewing! ^^

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, ANY SONGS, AND/OR ANY WORKS OF LITERATURE I MENTION IN THE FOLLOWING **_**FAN**_**FICTION. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.* **

* * *

_**Chapter Five~ **_

_**(Song Prompt: **_**Of Glorious Plumage by Richard Meyer**_**) **_

**(Two days after the soccer scrimmage, Monday morning) **

Trunks walked through the early morning fog and light rain at lazy pace. His weekend was crazy to say the least; and because of that, he was currently running low on sleep. The street lights looked fuzzy in the rain and fog. The air felt thick entering his lungs and he could barely see his own hand in front of his face.

'_What a crappy day today…' _he thought with a sigh as he continued walking, picking up the pace a little due to the fact that he was going to be late.

Suddenly, the horizon started to turn a light shade of pink and the morning started to get a little bit lighter. As Trunks continued to walk, the sun rose higher and higher over the horizon, causing the sky to turn different shades of pink and red. The fog that once hung in the air was highlighted by the sun's rays. Particles danced in the air as strands of light strung themselves throughout the atmosphere. Soon the birds were out and started chirping occasionally. The scene was overall peaceful and quiet. A light, warm breeze started blowing from the south.

Trunks stopped to take in the scenery of the morning. He stood there for a few minutes before he was aware that something, or someone, was right next to him. He turned to his right to see the only spirit that managed to hold his attention all weekend.

Hope smiled at his lack of surprise. "Well it seems like you've gotten used to me being around already, should I be worried?"

Trunks was flustered by her statement but knew the game she was playing very well. He smirked one of his smirks that could easily rival his father's. He knew that Hope made herself solid, so he stepped towards her until there were only mere inches in between them. He smiled at how short she was; only coming up to his chin in height. He leaned over her, so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Oh I think you should be. Extremely worried in fact." He whispered in a deep, husky voice. He was about to lean in closer to make Hope feel more uncomfortable. As he tried to do this, she made herself permeable again; causing him to fall on his face on the hard pavement.

Hope laughed at Trunks as he slowly got up from the pavement. She was in hysterics by the time he straightened himself up after the fall. She continued to laugh for a couple more seconds before dying off in slight laughter.

She finally stopped laughing and looked at Trunks with a smile. He gave her a death glare, but returned the smile after a minute of holding his glare. He couldn't help it, her smile was contagious. She then was completely serious as she pointed to the sky.

"It says 'gullible' in the sky." She said in a serious tone to the Saiyan hybrid in front of her.

When Trunks looked up in the sky, Hope broke out in another laughing fit. Trunks looked back at Hope with a smirk. This wasn't a threatening smirk though, this was a playful one.

Trunks then continued to walk in the direction of his school at a leisurely pace, Hope falling into step beside him. They walked in peaceful, comfortable silence for a few minutes, the wisps of water vapor and sunlight had long disappeared. The sky had turned a clear shade of turquoise that matched the color of the hybrid's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to put a break here because the following section has a different song prompt than the section before it. **

**Song Prompt: Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin **

**As you continue reading, please keep these lyrics in mind, they're closely tied into the rest of the Chapter. **

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

**That is all, happy reading. **

* * *

"Trunks, could I ask you a question?"

Trunks turned to the spirit walking next to him to see her facial expression filled with an unreadable emotion, like something that's been buried deep within her thoughts, but managed to resurface itself again. Trunks shrugged and gave a short, curt nod to the spirit.

"Shoot."

"What's school like?"

Trunks was not expecting that. _'I thought she went to school…or did she…?' _he thought questioningly.

"You didn't go? Isn't going to school kind of required here in Japan?"

Hope focused her eyes on the cement sidewalk in front of her, eyebrows knit together as if she was thinking hard about something. Trunks' school was starting to come into view as they continued to walk. Trunks stopped abruptly, causing Hope to say what she was thinking about due to her broken train of thought.

"I grew up…_very_… far away. School wasn't really required where I come from." Hope said impassively.

The transparent teenager looked at the Saiyan hybrid beside her with a painful expression. Trunks stared back into her eyes, trying to read her expression to its full extent. Hope immediately turned away and looked towards the high school just a hundred yards in front of them. Trunks followed her gaze but saw nothing special in whatever she was staring at, so he disregarded it completely.

"I think you should get to school now. You're late as it is, aren't you?"

Trunks smiled at Hope. "Aw you really do care!" he said in a mocking tone.

Hope rolled her eyes at the Saiyan hybrid. "In your dreams. The real reason I'm asking is if you get your ass in trouble and you get yourself grounded, you won't be able to help me pass on."

"I think you care, you're just too stubborn to admit it. I just have study hall first period any way, I'm not missing much." Trunks replied with a sly smile and a shrug.

"If that's the case then, see you around." Hope said with little emotion as she turned to leave.

"Wait I have a question before you disappear!" Trunks called out after her.

Hope turned around with the unreadable expression she had on her face before.

"Shoot."

"That energy signal that appeared on Saturday and has been there since, do you know who or what they are?"

Trunks took note of the little bit of weakness that was briefly seen within Hope's electric blue eyes.

"Unfortunately." She replied flatly.

"How screwed are we?" The humorous and joking tone evident in his voice.

To his surprise, Hope's unreadable expression turned to a dead serious.

"You have absolutely no idea. That also brings me to what I wanted to wait to tell you later, but looks like I have to no choice at this point." She said in a serious urgent tone.

"What is it?"

"Instead of helping me pass on, can you possibly wish me back to life with the Dragon Balls?"

Trunks could not describe in words the shock he felt in that moment.

"How do you know about the Dragon Balls?"

A small smile made its way onto the spirit's features.

"I may or may not have been spying on you one day when I heard you talk about them with your parents…"

"YOU WERE WHAT!?" Trunks immediately blushing at the statement.

'_How was she able to snoop around without me sensing her presence? What else has she figured out how to do? Damn Hope, you keep on getting harder and harder to figure out the longer you stick around.' _Trunks thought with a smile.

Hope laughed at the Saiyan hybrid's reaction.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything bad. In my defense, you were the one that asked." Hope said as she raised her hands up to shoulder level, in a gesture to show her innocence.

Trunks' expression abruptly changed from amiable to cold and serious.

"And why should I use a wish of the Dragon Balls on you?"

"Because if you don't, you have absolutely no chance in defending your planet, friends, and family from the cruel, ruthless bastard just waiting to launch an attack on Earth from his spaceship just above the atmosphere!" Hope spat angrily at the Saiyan Hybrid.

Trunks suddenly felt Hope's power level rise tremendously. His eyes widened as he came to a realization.

"Wait, you mean you're not from Earth, and you know who this guy is, _and _you know that he's going to launch an attack of Earth!?" Trunks said with angry emphasis on each part that he added to the realization.

Hope's expression turned to a depressed, solemn one as she turned her head towards the high school. The sound of a bell ringing was able to be faintly heard by the Saiyan hybrid and the mysterious spirit.

The clear sky suddenly became dark and ominous. The wind started to pick up and the temperature dropped substantially, leaving Trunks with a chill running up his spine. The city's weather matched perfectly with the spirit's stormy expression.

"You should get to class; I'll explain everything to you after school ends."

Trunks nodded at Hope, turned on his heel, and ran in the direction of the school. Even though he was confused about the female spirit, something in his gut told him that he could trust her.

Hope watched as Trunks ran off towards his school, expression passive and unreadable. Her eyes clouded over. She turned on her heel, and started walking off in the direction opposite the school. The wind continued to gust against her back as the clouds in the sky just turned darker. Memories started to launch a ruthless barrage on the spirit.

_A young teen's ruthless smirk, a village of fallen comrades, servants in a grand palace, a merciful queen…_

_Red eyes. _

It was all too much for Hope. She gripped her head and continued walking.

And she disappeared along with another gust of wind.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that this chapter took so long to upload. Again, I'm really, really sorry for the wait! I've had more homework than usual lately for some unknown reason. Once finals start coming up, my homework won't be as demanding and I'll be able to write more. This has nothing to do with the fanfiction, but who's excited for summer? I know I am! I _can't wait_ to actually have some free time on my hands! Also, please review! I love reading reviews, no pressure ;D

And with that, to my reviewers:

Tiffany7898: I actually didn't intend for the chapter to sound cute, it just happened to turn out that way. If I actually try to write fluffy stuff, it turns out pretty bad lol XD

Ryven flame dancing Saiyan: Thanks, I'm glad you think so.

Ryan (Guest): I don't really think that's considered a review, but Hi! XD

With that being said, happy reading! Also, please review, I love receiving support!

***DISCLAIMER: CONSTANT DRIFTING IS A FAN-BASED STORY. DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, AND DRAGONBALL GT ARE ALL OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS AND/OR WORKS OF LITERATURE I MENTION IN THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION AS WELL.* **

* * *

_**Chapter 6~ **_

**(Song Prompt: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato) **

By the time Trunks was let out from school, a full-out storm was taking place in West City. Due to the horrible weather, the soccer team's practice was canceled. It puzzled Trunks and Goten because they usually practice in rain, but they brushed it aside and disregarded it completely. When Trunks and Goten finally got to the atrium of the school, it was packed with teens from various sports teams that were also canceled as well.

As soon as the demi-Saiyan duo was recognized, a crowd immediately flocked around them. Various people were asking him various different questions at the same time, and it was starting to get to Trunks. The conversation he had before school with Hope had been repeating itself in his head all day, and the rapid-fire of questions didn't help his ever growing headache.

Trunks couldn't describe the gratefulness he felt when Chad and the rest of the team came in and took over the conversation for them. Trunks gave a nod of approval to his teammates as him and Goten stealthily made an escape from the sea of people that surrounded them.

Just as they escaped the sea of people and were heading for the exit, Goten wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and knocked over a girl considerably shorter than him. Trunks looked behind him to see his best friend on the floor, rubbing his head and wincing. He looked a few feet in front of Goten to see a girl mimicking Goten's actions. Trunks smirked and called back behind him as he walked out of the doors of the school, "Sorry Goten, my mom's waiting for me and she'll be pissed if she keeps waiting in the rain. See you tomorrow!"

Goten watched Trunks run out of the school, steam practically coming out of his ears. Trunks was his ride home.

Now he was stuck here.

"Jerk." Goten mumbled angrily, unaware that the girl that he previously knocked over was staring at him. Gradually realizing that he was being stared at, Goten nervously laughed and rubbed the back of head with one of his hands. A trait he had picked up from his father and older brother.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" He asked nervously as he offered a hand to the girl, expecting her to take it so he could help her up. Instead of a reply, the girl scoffed and batted his hand away. She collected the books that had previously scattered on the floor, occasionally glaring at Goten.

Goten, feeling bad, picked up one of the girl's books and handed it to her. The girl snatched the book out of his hand and gave him an angry glare. Goten continued to smile sincerely at the girl. She stood up after collecting her books and continued to glare at the still smiling Goten. After about a few minutes, she started to crack and returned the smile.

Goten felt his heart pounding in his chest as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was straight and short, curving in an inward direction towards her chin. He noted the fact that she was wearing the school's Black, white and orange volleyball team uniform.

Goten snapped out his trance and extended his hand (yet again) towards the girl. "Hi, sorry about knocking you over. My name's Goten, Goten Son. What's yours?"

The girl took his hand and shook it happily. "No it's okay, I just really dislike some guys on the soccer team and I only saw the jersey so I guess I kind of jumped to conclusions. Haha anyway, My name is Miyuki, Miyuki Kenzaki."

Goten took note of how she seemed nervous and uneasy talking to him. It was weird, to him at least. Usually girls in their school would talk to Trunks with the same uneasy manner, never him. He always got that he was "adorable", only the puppy kind of adorable. He didn't want to seem cocky, but he was starting to warm up to the idea that someone found him something other than cute.

"I don't mean to brag, but I also happen to be the co-captain of the soccer team." Goten said with pride. Miyuki raised an eyebrow and didn't look all that impressed.

"Well I'll have _you _know that I just so happen to be the co-captain of the Volleyball team." Miyuki replied, mocking Goten's previous tone in the process. Goten nodded with a small smile planted on his face.

"Is that so? Well maybe I'll see you around then."

And with that, Goten turned on his heel and walked out of the high school lobby and into the parking lot.

Miyuki stood there, speechless, as Goten walked away from her. She had never seen Goten so serious before, or even, that _flirty_ before. A faint blush was seen on her cheeks as she turned back towards the gym for volleyball practice.

"Yeah, I'll see you around…"

* * *

***Meanwhile, With Trunks* **

**(A/N~ Song Prompt: Demons by Imagine Dragons) **

* * *

Trunks sat silently in the limo as it drove through the stormy streets of West City. He was pretty mad that his mom actually sent for a limo to go pick him up. He was planning on going to the park where he had originally first saw Hope that day. He needed answers from her, as soon as he could. A particular part of their early morning conversation has been mentally replying itself in Trunks' head since the moment it was said.

"_And why should I use a wish of the Dragon Balls on you?" _

"_Because if you don't, you have absolutely no chance in defending your planet, friends, and family from the cruel, ruthless bastard just waiting to launch an attack on Earth from his spaceship just above the atmosphere!" _

That was definitely news he had not expected. He couldn't help wondering if Hope was telling the truth, or if she wanted a quick road to salvation. From the tone of her voice and her expression, he was ninety-nine percent sure that she was being completely honest with him.

"Mr. Briefs, sir, are you alright?" The driver asked with concern laced in his voice. He pulled into the back entrance of Capsule Corporation five minutes ago, but the young president-in-training just continued to sit in the vehicle in silence.

Trunks sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a long day at school that's all."

The driver barely believed him but let it go, not wanting to harass the boy for answers. Trunks got out of the vehicle and walked through the back entrance directly into the living portion of Capsule Corporation. He made a bee-line towards his room, thinking of how he could possibly sneak out of the house in order to find Hope.

He finally got to his room, opened the door, and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He turned around and threw his backpack onto his bed. His heart skipped a beat when the bag landed, but was seemingly floating in midair. Trunks smiled for the first time since that morning.

"Now how did you know that I was going to be here directly after school? I'm starting to think that you're stalking me." Trunks said with a smirk.

Hope rolled her eyes at the Saiyan hybrid in front of her.

"Oh please, don't give yourself so much credit. You're saying that statement to a spirit who has been dead for like two months now."

"So you're admitting that you _do _stalk me?"

Hope smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, you got me there. But you have to admit, I'm pretty good considering you were clueless until I physically said something about it."

"Maybe, Or maybe I liked having you follow me around all the time."

Trunks sat on his bed next to Hope, his smirk never faltering in the process.

As soon as Trunks sat down, Hope threw his backpack on his lap.

"Geez, what the hell do you have in that thing, it weighs a ton."

Trunks' smirk widened.

"Lockers are for losers."

Hope did a perfect face-palm right then and there.

"What kind of human can carry that much weight in one bag? And what kind of bag is that? It hasn't even broke yet!"

Trunks' stare suddenly turned focused and intense, directly fixated on the spirit sitting next to him. His sapphire blue eyes locked on Hope's electric blue ones.

"I'll tell you the truth about me after you tell me the truth about you."

Hope's breath was caught in her throat as the question she had dreading to hear became a reality. She heaved a long and tired sigh. She then smiled a rueful smile, causing Trunks' eyes to widen.

"I guess I really can't hold in the truth any longer. Besides, I asked something of epic proportions. You deserve to know who and what I really am."

Trunks started to think of worse case scenarios at that point.

'_She's a spy? An alien mercenary? A relative of Frieza, maybe?' _Trunks thought these thoughts at a million miles an hour. He just hoped the spirit he had grown so fond of wasn't a threat of any kind.

Hope sighed again.

"Well first I'll start from the beginning I guess."

Hope took in a large breath and prepared for the memories that would come back to her while she was reminiscing.

"I was born in a small village named Makrinós. There were only three of us in my family, my mother, my father, and I. At the time, even though our small secluded village was constantly in poverty, my family managed to get by pretty well."

Trunks interrupted her promptly out of his never-ending curiosity.

"Hold on a minute. I've never heard of a village with a name like that around here before."

Hope smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well because it's not on earth. The planet I was born on is called Jove or Jupiter as you guys call it here. Anyway, according to Jovian legend, a child would be born with unique abilities. It is also legend that this said child would be the downfall of the King. Legend also accounts that this child would have a different coloring than the rest of the Jovians. Because of this fact, the king's army decided to go on a purge throughout the entire planet looking for that individual."

Hope paused to catch her breath, for she had been speaking more than she had ever spoken in her entire life. Trunks decided to speak up while he had the chance.

"Well what does everyone else on the planet look like? Surely it can't be that easy for the person of legend to be spotted."

Hope suddenly found great interest with the comforter on the bed she was sitting on.

"Well, everyone there has tan skin, black hair…and red eyes…" Hope trailed off, avoiding Trunks' gaze.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense to Trunks. Everything fell into place after that statement; she didn't need to explain anymore to him.

"So basically, you're the child of legend, and in an effort to prevent the prophecy, they came to your village and killed you?"

Hope simply nodded, at loss of words from the recollection of memories flowing back to her.

"Not exactly, but that's the general idea." Hope finally said when she found her voice again.

Trunks got up from the bed and held out his hand to her.

"Come on, let's go ge-" He was cut off by a knock on his door.

"Trunks, I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you alone in that room?" Vegeta said roughly through the closed and locked door.

Trunks' eyes widened, but he kept his voice steady in his reply to his father.

"Why would you think otherwise?"

After a few minutes, it was completely silent.

Trunks motioned for Hope to get up and follow him. Just as she did so, the door was blasted through with a ki blast.

And that's when the screaming began.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I know that this is really late and it's been really long since I've updated, please don't eat me! . *Runs and hides behind couch* Any way, I feel especially bad because I've had this written for quite some time now, I just never typed it up. Again, please don't hurt me. To my Reviewers:

Erin Emerald Hunter: Thank you and sorry to have kept you waiting ^.^

Ellie Emeralds: Thank you, I'll be sure to work on those things! Again, sorry to have kept you waiting ^.^

U know who: Again, don't think that's a review hahaha! Thanks for reading!

Regarding this chapter, I actually have three song prompts because I listened to three different songs while writing it. Meaning, you can pick whichever song listed you want to for the prompt ^.^

With that being said, happy reading!

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT, OR ANY OF THE SONGS OR WORKS OF LITERATURE MENTIONED IN THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION. THIS IS PURELY FAN-BASED AND WAS CREATED IN MY TWISTED, RESTLESS IMAGINATION* **

_**Song Prompts: **_

_**First Of The Year – Equinox by Skrillex  
Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance  
Stay by Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko **_

* * *

**Chapter Seven~ **

"_The little girl  
just could not sleep  
because her thoughts  
were way too deep  
her mind had gone  
out for a stroll  
and fallen down  
the rabbit hole" _

* * *

**Trunks' POV~ **

The door was busted in promptly after the screaming started.

Gohan was the first to run into my bedroom, quickly followed by my father, Goku, my mother, Chi-Chi, and Goten. Hope swiftly moved farthest away from the crowd (and me) and in front of the large window that took up the entire wall opposite the door way.

The rays of sun shone through her body through her body and highlighted the small particles in the air, making the scene of screaming people fade away to us. Hope wasn't paying attention to the other Sensitives in the room, though she was quite shaken by them. Her eyes quickly widened, but went back to their normal size just as quick.

Her gaze locked with mine as she looked at me, unfazed by the quick turn of events.

I started to walk towards her, but a tight grip on my arm stopped me. I turned to see Gohan staring at me as if I had three heads.

His grip tightened.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He angrily spat as I squarely stood in my spot.

My glare turned to ice as I spoke with initiative.

"I'm going to find the Dragonballs, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I meant every word.

I wanted to turn back to Hope and see how she was taking the situation; but I knew that if I broke my gaze, they would think that I was just a crazy teen acting purely based on my love for a spirit.

They needed to know what I knew; that there was a danger ominously hanging over Earth.

Gohan returned my gaze as my father and Goku moved to block my path towards Hope. In the corner of my eye, I saw my mom and Chi-Chi move in the direction of Hope.

It finally dawned on me, what they were planning.

My eyes widened as I decided to run in the direction of Hope. They planned on me making that move, and my father and Goku had caught me in seconds. I turned Super Saiyan in an effort to break free of their grip. To keep me restrained, my father pulled one arm behind my back while Goku did the same to the other. They held me like that, causing me to hunch over a bit.

I looked up to be directly facing Hope.

To my despair, my helpless gaze met her horrified one.

My mother and Chi-Chi were on either side of Hope by that point. I knew exactly what they were going to do next. I was so desperate; I was forced to use my last resort.

Screaming.

"Don't do it! Hope, tell them what you told me! Tell them everything!"

She was scared from both my transformation and my reaction; I could see it written all over her face. Her eyes were wide and from the rise and fall of her chest, her breathing was erratic as well. I transformed back to my normal state and looked directly into her eyes, still being restrained.

"Please."

My voice was barely a whisper.

I probably looked as desperate as I felt as I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to speak.

* * *

**(Song Prompt: Shingeki no Kyojin Opening 2)**

* * *

*******Hope's POV~* **

The amount of shock I received was indescribable when I saw Trunks transform. His original lilac hair was replaced with glowing golden. In addition, his sapphire blue eyes changed to green, pupil-less ones.

It then hit me.

_He's not human either. _

_None of them are. _

As soon as his mom and Goten's mother started walking towards me after Trunks was restrained, my instincts told me to run; to run through the window behind me and as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't leave Trunks in the state he was in.

No, I wouldn't run away from my problems.

_Not this time. _

The two women were on either side of me at that point. Trunks transformed back to his original state, a pained expression on his face. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Please."

I attained a blank expression on my face as I turned towards my left, now facing Trunks' mother. I made sure to keep my voice even and calm.

I would never let them get the satisfaction of knowing that I was afraid.

"If you would allow me, I would like to explain myself."

* * *

***Trunks' POV~* **

My mother and Chi-Chi looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. They then looked at my father and Goku, seemingly communicating without words.

My father and Goku nodded. I was dreading their next planned actions.

My eyes widened (yet again) as they started to roughly drag me in the direction of the hallway, in other words, outside of the room completely.

I resisted as best I could, but to no avail. I was no match for the two, more experienced, Saiyans restraining me. Gohan and Goten were following behind us, partially blocking my view of Hope. Although, I was still able to see her eyes.

She stared right at me, her expression completely blank.

There was something wrong, I had to go back.

Suddenly, her eyes looked glassy. There was one emotion I was reading from her.

Pain.

And then the door was shut behind me.


End file.
